High School Losercle
by CrazyLovingYuu3
Summary: A school of drama! When Troy is called for work, what kind of work is he in for? Gabriella suspects things about Sharpay and Troy. Taylor takes a full 360! What else is next?


Heyy ! It's LovieBoo3 and im here with my fic High School Losericle ? Lol I know cheesy title , but the story is good ! Enjoy !

Chapter One: Too Much To Handle

East High School is a school of surprises. One minute you could be running the track, next your mixing chemicals in the Lab Room. Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez, and I've been at this school for a whole year, and it's been crazy! But I've met friends, enemies, and my lover Troy.

"Guess who?" A surprise voice said from behind me, covering my eyes.

"Baby, I already know your terrible tricks!" I said, peeling his giant man hands from my face and turning to face him.

"Well that ruins my fun, but that doesn't mean I have to ruin yours!" Troy laughed, picked me up, and spun me around as he did when we sang last night.

"Aww Troy Babe you are too cute!" I giggled, and when he let me reach Ground Zero again, I stood on almost my toenails as he bent his head down a bit. I lightly grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Ryan, you have got to get this right!" Sharpay said, frustrated. It's bop bop bop, not bop bop pop! Now say it!" She stormed by and stopped.

"Bop, stop, top!" Ryan purposely messed up for the 100th time.

"Ryan!" Sharpay slapped him. "If you can't get this right, go cry to your pillow and tell Meronica about your problems!" She flipped her hair, and saw me and Troy kissing.

"It's Veronica!" Ryan cried angrily, tired of her always messing up.

"Shut up, Ryan. Don't you see Troy staining at my flirtacious beauty?" She walked towards me and Troy. "Hey Troy!"

We flinched. "Hello Sharpay. What brings you over here. I was kinda busy..." Troy mumbled the last part.

"Well Troy," Sharpay started, "I had this job at the Country Club, and I was wondering if you could come check it out"

I stepped in front of Troy. "He's coming with me tonight, sorry!" I waved her goodbye.

"TROY has a voice of his own. He doesn't need his bitch stepping in for him. " Sharpay replied, grabbing Troy's arm and pulling him away.

"Gabby! It's business! It's my job! I have to go I'll see you later! Call me!" Troy called back, seeing the look off Gabriella's face.

"Sharpay, wait!" Ryan called. He dropped his books and knew his rude sister would pull off in her sparkly pink car as soon as she got in it.

~HSL~

|Troy Point of View|

When we pulled up to the Country Club, I wanted to get out as soon as possible to text Gabby and tell her the secret. She probably went out with Taylor and Chad, to that restaurant or whatever. Sharpay pulled me out and walked me to the Cart Room.

"Okay, Troy. " Sharpay said, pointing to her cart. "Drive me to the center course lounge."

"Yes, Mrs. Sharpay."

"Baby, baby, baby! Just call me Baby!" Sharpay said, slinging around the cart pole and slipping into the cart.

"Okay, 'Baby'" I replied, entering the driver side. I needed to be careful, Gabriella is like... EVERYWHERE!

~HSL~

"Yes! H-He just sat me down here, and said were through!" Taylor cried through tears. "A-And this was were our first and last dates were!"

"Aww hun it'll be okay!" Gabriella said, trying to cheer her best friend up. "There's a lot of fishies in this ocean! You'll find another!"

"But that's the third time this month! I'm tired of guys..."

"Well, what do you-"

"Gabriella, I'm now officially not dating a guy again!" Taylor cried, standing like a champion.

"You CAN'T be serious!" Gabby said. She looked after her friend as she left and went towards Jessica's house.

~HSL~

[Taylor's POV]

I walked up the 4th house's slender path and knocked on the grand door. A tall blonde opened the door.

"Hello. May I help you?" The blonde said, looking at me as if I was foreign.

"Umm, actually, yes! Is Jessica here?" I asked, trying to sound polite. If anything, that was probably Jessica's mother. She looked young, with long blonde curls and sky blue eyes. Almost like...

"She actually is here, but she has someone upstairs... Feel free to go up if you would like." She opened the door wider and a staircase awaited me.

I walked upstairs, and immediately found Jessi's room. It was at the end of a long carpeted hall, which must have been newly cleaned, and had a bright blue door.

When I knocked on her door, I heard shuffling, and a "get in the closet!" She probably had her girlfriend over.

"Hold on mom, I'm coming!" Knowing Jessica, they were probably makin out, and messed up the bed. "Mom I swear I- oh, hey Tay, what're you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you." Taylor was a relatively short, stubby girl. When she talked to Jess, she had to look up.

"Sit." Jess pointed to her bed. "What's the matter?" She asked, worry in her face.

"I'm tired of guys... And I was wondering if... You know... We could be more than friends?" I asked. I was worried about her answer.

"But I thought we were best friends!" Jess cried, acting like Cat from Victorious.

"You know what I mean. I want to be your... Girlfriend..."

"I thought you were straight!"

"Not anymore... Please? Cookie doesn't know what she haves!"

"I'll tell you at the party Saturday. Just give me time."

"Oww!" A brunette with a curly ponytail jumped out of the closet. Cookie was beautiful. She had everything! The girlfriend, hair and the chest. I admit, I see why Jessica liked her, but I don't know why she really liked her. Cookie was a b****! "Oh hey Taylor." Cookies lipgloss was smeared across her face.

I looked up at her, and ran out the house.

~HSL~

[Troy's POV]

Sharpay and I sat in the deserted lounge. I don't know why it was deserted, it was nicer than the regular lounge.

"So Troy..." Sharpay kicked her leg over me. "I got this new flavored lipgloss. It's Strawberry Kiss. And it's extra juicy." She licked her lips seducingly.

What was she trying to do?! She knows I'm proud with my girlfriend! "Yeah... Well it's 5 and I gotta..."

She pushed me back down. "Your not going anywhere." She sat on me, facing me, each leg on opposite sides of me. "I told you what I want, and I'm going to get what I want!" She grabbed my collar aggressively, and our lips connected.

I don't know what came over me, but my chest warmed. I know I didn't like the kiss I couldn't have! Eventually, her warm tongue entered my mouth, and I didn't want her to stop. I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer. It made her gasp, but I needed to. I needed her body. So I did what my brain said to do.

~HSL~

[Gabby's POV]

My street to get home is bad. There's a lot of shooting, robbing, and kidnapping. That's why Troy usually walks me home. When I saw my house, I started sprinting. I just wanted to get home. I opened the door and ran to my room. I jumped onto my bed, and cried. Just cried and cried and cried. What could Troy be doing? Could Sharpay be working him to death? Or was it a lie? Were they really talking about me or making out? All these questions flashed through my head. Troy is too good to me, he wouldn't do that last one. I just sighed and looked at the clock. 8:57.

~HSL~

"Oh Troy! Oh my gosh!" Sharpay cried. "I-I can't go anymore! Oh my gosh!"

"What time is it?" Troy asked.

Sharpay stood, pulling her skirt back on. "9:03."

"Oh my God I have to go!" Troy sprinted out, leaving his Diamond Supply shirt.

"That was fun!" Sharpay said, smiling and heading to her cart. She knew what she just did. And she knew there would be consequences.


End file.
